


让世界充满爱(or双子在魔界的相亲相爱）

by Eubuleus



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eubuleus/pseuds/Eubuleus
Summary: 如标题，DMC5后双子在魔界（划掉）没羞没臊的PWP（划掉）的相亲相爱。本来只写了一段PWP，但又割了一段纯爱清水腿肉，就加一章继续放在同一篇了（反正都很短）。





	1. 没羞没臊的PWP

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢卡普空大表哥！给双子一个HE！看到结局兄弟双飞我旋转升天螺旋爆炸！  
> 他们属于卡普空大表哥，我就悄悄地开辆小破车/脑补他们相亲相爱。
> 
> 涉及3代剧情。5代剧透有。V和V哥一人论。CP双子无差。
> 
> 如果以上都OK的话请食用正文。欢迎一切评论。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 背景：  
> 5代结局后双子在魔界有plenty of time, 打架never gonna end，开始感到无聊的但丁向维吉尔提出打架的赌注，增加生活乐趣，搞一搞让世界充满爱（比心），谁打赢了谁就可以在上面。  
> 于是这就是这个赌局的开始……  
> （一点不重要的私设：在这之前他们没有搞过彼此，是兄弟之间的第一次。）  
>   
> CP双子无差，round 1 V/D，round 2 D/V。一发完结。  
> 欢迎一切评论。

“你输了，但丁。”  
以一个干净利落的架势，维吉尔将阎魔刀架在但丁颈侧。  
“如果要后悔的话，可以再给你一次机会。”  
阎魔刀贴着毫无防备的颈项摩挲，仿佛轻轻一划便能割开喉管。血腥与危险的感觉令但丁本能地兴奋了。  
“就算我说想反悔……但那样你也会有点失望的不是吗？”  
转过脸去，他用嘴唇包覆住阎魔刀的刀身。这把形似武士刀的魔武器是两人的父亲斯巴达留给双胞胎哥哥的赠礼，刀下斩杀的恶魔不计其数，但丁自己也曾被它毫不留情地贯穿过身体。  
但这一次，维吉尔送上的是刀背。他十分放肆地舔吻着冰冷的长刀，与主人血脉相连的魔武器带着奇妙的波动，好像维吉尔的气息从内部散发出来。舌尖挑逗地滑过肌肤般光润的利刃时，他感到维吉尔的身体也绷紧了。  
“或者，你更喜欢我亲亲这里呢，哥哥？”  
解开维吉尔的长裤，但丁玩笑似的在已经变硬的性器顶端吻了吻，然后尽量地吞咽下去。他有意地没有收好牙齿，在吮吸的过程中时不时地让牙齿轻轻刮擦着对方，用细微的疼痛引发更加欲罢不能的刺激。  
“你从过去开始，就是个很淘气的孩子，但丁。”  
维吉尔的手按在他的后脑，以有点粗暴的方式彻底插入他的口腔，制止了他小小的恶作剧。他的声音听起来还是那样气定神闲，只有但丁通过自己口中那东西涨大的尺寸清楚地感觉到被撩拨起的欲望。甚至没有尝试动手去解但丁的裤子，维吉尔将阎魔刀紧贴着他的小腹探了下去。察觉到他的意图，但丁有些慌了，一手按住随时可能将自己在魔界仅有的一条裤子变为破布的刀刃，另一只手以最快的速度把裤子连带内裤都拽了下来。  
“早这么乖不就好了。”  
维吉尔松开手，同时解放了他的口腔。看着那张与自己一模一样的脸孔，但丁笑了起来：  
“可是我不乖的样子才让你喜欢。”  
他抓住维吉尔，把对方推倒在地，然后跨坐到他身上。维吉尔也望着他。与继承了叛逆之剑的他不同，他的同胞哥哥就像阎魔刀一样优美锋利又纤细，外表更加酷似画像中的父亲。但是但丁知道，他在灵魂深处与自己并无二致。  
“就好像我没办法想象你是别的什么样子。”  
他俯下身亲吻维吉尔。与他同样热切地，维吉尔的唇迎了上来。两人的唇舌互相交缠。不知谁咬破了谁的唇，血腥的味道在亲吻中交换、蔓延。维持着接吻的姿势，但丁把一只手伸到背后，摸索到刚被自己舔吮得完全濡湿的维吉尔的性器，引导他插入自己的身体。尽管压抑着没有出声，但意外强烈的喘息和颤抖还是将维吉尔的生涩暴露无遗，以至于有那么一瞬间，但丁怀疑起了尼禄是否真的是他的儿子。  
“喜欢干我吗，哥哥？”  
以明知会让他恼火的方式扭动臀部，但丁在他耳边轻声地问。  
“闭嘴。”  
毫不意外地，维吉尔的手指塞进了他的嘴里。另一只手则固定住他的腰。感受到下面传来的撞击，但丁想要叫出声，但被堵塞的口腔只能发出含糊的声音。他知道维吉尔是这样的人，平常看起来冷静自持，但一旦越过某个临界点，就会以暴烈而蛮不讲理的方式爆发出来。  
他们两人实在太过相似。  
在与疼痛同样强烈的快感中承受着他的侵犯，但丁主动吸吮起他的手指，像口交一般用舌头摩擦缠绕，全部吞入又舔舐着指缝。  
“你这张嘴在不说话的时候还蛮讨人喜欢的。”  
与下面越发凶狠的动作不同，维吉尔的手指相当温柔地玩弄着他的舌头，只是不肯让他的嘴空闲下来再说挑逗的话。无法开口还嘴，但丁报复性地咬了咬他的手指，但维吉尔觉得有趣似的笑了出来，像他们幼年扭打玩乐时一样。  
他很想再多回忆一些过去的快乐时光。长久以来，这些回忆就像那双被阎魔刀划破的手套，提醒着他对失去的半身的怨憎与思念。但此时此刻，活生生的维吉尔正以这样实实在在的方式让他感受着自己的存在，像海浪冲刷掉沙滩上的残迹那样不容抗拒。在意识彻底坠入眩惑之前，他看到维吉尔无机质一般的淡蓝色眼瞳中映照出他的倒影。是与维吉尔脸上同样纠缠爱恋的表情。

一时尽兴之后，两人赤身裸体地躺在魔界荒芜的土地上。胡乱脱下的衣物沿着他们做爱时滚过的路线散落。但丁的手臂环在维吉尔腰间，而维吉尔搂抱着他的肩，让他能够舒适地躺在自己怀中。紧贴在他胸前，但丁能够感受到他心脏的跳动和安静的呼吸，好像他们不过是打过一架之后依偎在一起睡着。  
维吉尔的样子看起来很放松，这让但丁心里有什么又开始蠢蠢欲动。  
“要来第二轮吗？”  
一边试探地问，但丁的手指悄悄滑入他的臀缝。但在更进一步的动作之前就被捉住了。  
“打赌是你提出的，但丁。”  
维吉尔睁开眼睛，慢条斯理地说：  
“你得遵守规则。”  
“可是我现在就想要。——反正我以后也会赢的，不过是提前预支赌注。不是吗？”  
但丁的表情就像在说“我想要家里剩下的最后一块糖”一样理所当然。于是维吉尔笑了。  
“预支是需要代价的，但丁。”  
他用空着的那只手轻轻抚摸着但丁的嘴唇，仿佛在回味之前的味道：  
“如果下次你赢了，我要干你两次。如果赢的是我，我会干你四次。”  
“见鬼！你做人类的时候蕾蒂是不是教过你放债？”  
但丁气急败坏地骂起来。刚才维吉尔干他的时候可没留情，虽然以半魔人的身体不至于受伤，但他不确定，万一摊到那个“四次”，自己会不会被干昏过去。那个差点干昏他的罪魁祸首用大腿不轻不重地挤压着他的性器，感觉到维吉尔也很想要，但丁更加确定他只是想逗弄自己。  
“好吧……可以分期吗？”  
听到这个回答，维吉尔笑了笑，放开他的手。然后，以邀请的姿态，他抬起一条腿环住了但丁的腰。  
“不喜欢一次性结清吗？”  
“你能行的话就试试看。”  
但丁嘴硬地反驳。维吉尔的头发还散在额前，他好像无意去整理，这就使得他们两人的相貌几乎一模一样。但丁不由得想起许多年前那个月圆的雨夜，他们在特米尼格之塔的塔顶彼此厮杀。那时他不曾想过，维吉尔的体内是这样柔软、炽热而紧绷。那时候的维吉尔也不可能这样地拥抱和接纳他。  
他用手把维吉尔的额发向后捋去。有着同样面容的双胞胎哥哥睁开眼睛。平日苍白的脸颊由于激烈的交合而带着情欲的颜色。  
“你这样很好看。”  
但丁低声说，俯下身去吻他。维吉尔凶狠地咬住他的嘴唇。先前接吻时咬破的伤口早已愈合，但现在鲜血又涌了出来。但丁不管不顾地用舌头持续侵犯他的口腔，一边握紧了维吉尔已经兴奋得前端濡湿的性器。直到感觉他差不多快要射出来，但丁才放缓节奏，结束了这个吻。  
“我保持这样的发型，是为了不在照镜子的时候想到你。”  
仿佛像通常一样冷静地，维吉尔开口说。即便在这种时候，他的哥哥仍然保持着相当的执拗。但丁忍不住笑了：  
“唔……是嘛，你讲过讨厌我？让我想想，说的是什么来着……如果我不存在的话就好了？”  
“……”  
“在知道V那小子就是你之前，我还以为是自己幻听呢。”  
维吉尔沉默地转过脸去。然而但丁用整个身体的重量拥抱住他，同时向他体内进入得更深。  
“我也说过不喜欢你。所以扯平了。——说到底，我们不是从小时候就互相讨厌的吗。”  
“While thy branches mix with mine, and our roots together join.”  
维吉尔低声地说，然后好像是笑了。他扳过但丁的脸，温柔地舔了舔他唇边残留的血痕。  
“来吧，我讨厌的弟弟。现在我全部是你的了。”


	2. 清水纯爱的相亲相爱

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可以和第一章独立来看。清水纯爱脑洞，一发完结。
> 
> CP双子无差。
> 
> 欢迎一切评论。

“你说，那个时候妈妈曾经去救我？”  
清理掉又一波跑来搅局的恶魔，他们背靠着背坐下来小憩。忽然听到维吉尔的声音，但丁停止了玩弄黑檀木与白象牙的动作。  
“没想到你还记得。——不过，就是这样。”  
维吉尔没有应答。盯着手中的双枪，但丁露出一丝怀念而苦涩的笑意：  
“或许在特米尼格之塔的时候我就应该告诉你。但直到你跳下去以后，我才开始考虑这些事。”  
“那时的我也不会听你说话。”  
维吉尔的声音从他背后传来。回忆着当时的情景，但丁又笑了。  
“因为你是个傻瓜。”  
“我知道。”  
令他有点意外地，维吉尔没有反驳或者沉默，而是平平淡淡地承认了。但丁稍微将自己的体重向后靠去。维吉尔的温度和重量没有消失。自从失去维吉尔之后，就只有叛逆保护他的后背。但现在那里又变成了最令他感到安全的方向。  
“你也知道我爱你。”  
半是安慰半是逗趣地，他转回头去看着维吉尔。维吉尔回望他的眼神却有些复杂。这真有趣。但丁心想。重新与人性合而为一的维吉尔似乎比过去更多地表露出情感，但这或许是由于他与那个“V”共处过一段时间，因此能够更加容易地从他的外表下分辨出感情的痕迹。  
“你不恨我吗？”  
终于，维吉尔开口说。但丁有些愕然。一瞬间他觉得自己好像明白维吉尔所说的意思，但好像又并不懂。  
“为什么这么说？”  
“那一天……如果我没有在外面玩，她也许就不会死了。”  
维吉尔平静地说。但极细微的颤抖的感觉透过两人身体紧靠的部分传递过来，但丁意识到，他或许不是第一次这样想了。  
该死，如果是过去的维吉尔，会为了这种事离他而去。但他又模糊地知道，维吉尔愿意这样说出口，意味着他或许已不再那样固执。而但丁仍然不知道要如何去挽留。这一点上他也很像他的双胞胎哥哥，愈是重要而深沉的情感，愈是无法直白地表达。  
最终他还是只能下意识地伸出左手——  
“我爱你。”  
比在魔界入口的悬崖上更加不顾一切地，他紧紧拥抱住维吉尔，用干涩而笨拙的声音说。这一次，他的后背感到了熟悉的手臂的拥抱。  
“我知道。”  
小时候他们曾像习惯了争斗那样习惯于彼此拥抱，作为一场斗殴的和解。直到被维吉尔抱住的那一刻，但丁才发觉，他们之间的这场争斗已经持续了太久太久。仿佛有些迟疑地，维吉尔轻轻地吻了吻他的头发。感觉到维吉尔同样在笨拙地对他示好，但丁忍不住有些想笑。他的哥哥还是像过去一样不擅长应对这种撒娇式的搂抱。  
“你笑什么？”  
察觉了但丁的笑意，维吉尔好像有一点不满。一面继续抱紧他的身体不让他挣脱，但丁坏笑着说：  
“在笑你真狡猾。如果你不是第一次见面的时候就对我说那一个才是你，吸引了我的注意力，我早该发现V也是你的一部分了。”  
“我没有对你说谎。”维吉尔面不改色地说，“我甚至带着从家里找到的那本书。是你没有认出来罢了。”  
但丁张开嘴，呆呆地愣住了。  
“见鬼……我怎么可能记得住和你抢过的每一本书？”  
看到他目瞪口呆的样子，维吉尔笑了。但丁报复性地咬住他的唇。过去他们有时会这样玩笑似的互相亲吻。但亲吻很快就超过了亲昵的限度，但丁试图把舌头塞进他嘴里，却被维吉尔抢过了主动权。维吉尔的舌尖抵在他唇齿之间，一面慢慢舔舐一面按部就班地夺取他口中的空气。心知这是维吉尔最大限度的表示爱意的方式，但丁只装模作样地挣扎了两下就放弃了抵抗。维吉尔压住他的身体把他放倒。地面生满柔软而冰凉的白色苇草，这些魔界的植物不需要阳光也能够成长，但丁在小憩时喜欢把它们当做床铺。  
“但丁……”  
维吉尔轻声地叫了他的名字。他曾经以为再也没有人会这样叫他的名字。在佛杜那的地狱门拔出阎魔刀的时候，他好像听到这把刀的主人的声音。但那不过是魔具内残留的精神的片影。而以维吉尔之名回归的尤里森，并不是即便贯穿他的身体时也怀着如杀意般白热的思念的哥哥。  
他们是彼此的骨中之骨，肉中之肉。  
那个黑发的瘦弱青年将手杖插下的时候，他不知道自己冲上前去的动作是想要阻止，还是本能的牵系。正如他无法分辨在虚像般纷然坍塌的回忆中，看到那个熟悉的背影，胸腔内涌动的究竟是愤怒还是隐秘的欣喜。


End file.
